


sugar free syrup, four pumps

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prom has a BIG CRUSH, lbr who doesn't though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Fic based entirely onthis tweetby Telesthesian!Ignis, ordering at Starbucks on his date: mmm.. I'll have a venti iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, sugar-free syrup four pumps, extra shot, light ice, and no whipped cream. And you, dear?Prompto, fear in his eyes: h hot chocolate. The big one.





	sugar free syrup, four pumps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/gifts).



A date with Noct’s advisor. Prompto thought he was going to _faint._

It had been a long time crushing, right from the very beginning because Ignis was _hot–_ super hot, really. Even Noct admitted it. Between Ignis and Gladio– gods, he didn’t know. He didn’t even think he was important enough to even be _friends_ with _Noct,_ let alone trying to date his bodyguards. Who happened to be hot.

… really hot, Prompto thought again, and fidgeted with a loose thread on his jacket. Ignis was staring at the menu at Mooglebucks like he was going to dissect the thing… which was probably just as well because that meant he wasn’t paying attention to Prompto _staring,_ and Prompto knew he was staring but he couldn’t… help it.

It was funny. Ignis had _scared_ him when they’d first met. Like, here was this guy who was straight-laced and super put together? And… kind of imposing, following Noct around beck and call, reminding him to do this and that and keeping him on schedule. Like he was going to give them a _Severe Look_ if they so much as breathed out of turn, so yeah, it had been a lot to take in when Prompto had been terrified to talk to _Noct,_ let alone anyone else.

But Iggy wasn’t as aloof as he’d thought, wasn’t aloof as much as everyone else assumed, either. He took his job very seriously, and that had been evident from the beginning, but the first time Prompto had really seen him cut loose had been… amazing, really.

It was because of the arcade, of all stupid things. On a rare day where Ignis had accompanied them instead of merely seeing them off, and Noct was practically buzzing in a way Prompto hadn’t understood. And then they’d gone to play Sharpshooter, one on one, and Prompto had been left standing in shock and awe, watching as Ignis utterly _destroyed_ Noct.

Noct had demanded a rematch, even though it was apparently a _common thing_ to be destroyed by Ignis Scientia– and okay, Prompto understood that, okay– and Ignis had _smiled_ , smiled at Noct in a way that looked like it was only meant for Noct, only meant for his friends, anyway… except Iggy didn’t really seem like he _had_ friends, just Noct, and maybe Gladio, but Gladio was apparently older and Prompto saw him even less than he saw Ignis, so… he guessed it really was a smile only for Noct.

Ignis had refused to lend Noct his quarters– _“if you want to play games, Noct, you’ll need to pay for them with your own money”_ – so off his best friend had gone off in a huff to get change, and Ignis had turned to offer Prompto a go at the game with him. _With_ him. All Prompto had been able to do was shake his head, because _no. way._ was he making an idiot of himself like that. So he had stood by, slack-jawed, and watched as Ignis fired up a solo round and blew the top score out of the park. It wasn’t until he was putting in his leaderboard tag– _ISS–_ that Prompto realized: all of the leaderboard stats were under that handle.

“Dude, are all those your top scores?!”

“Yes… so it seems.”

And Ignis had smiled at _him,_ smiled the Noct smile at him and maybe it wasn’t _just_ a Noct smile but maybe a… maybe a Prompto smile as well.

Iggy had been coy the entire night after, and Prompto had never had more fun in his life than he did then with Noct and Ignis.

Imagine his surprise once he’d gotten to know him even better and realized how _silly_ he could actually be, a penchant for cooking and terrible puns. And he was even more beautiful after that.

All that being said, this was his first time out with Iggy on his own, on a… on a… _date,_ maybe?? and gods, he was nervous and Ignis still possessed an ability to be a little more intimidating than he probably ever intended.

“I’ll have a venti iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, sugar-free syrup, four pumps, extra shot, light ice. Oh, and no whipped cream, thank you.”

Prompto stared up at him, and then the cashier, and then the menu, and back to Ignis. That was… was that a coffee order?? Was that why he had been staring at the menu?? What the heck was that even supposed to _be?_ A skinny? Was that… a diet option? Should he get that? He hadn’t even _thought_ about what he was going to order, he’d been too busy staring at the way Ignis’s hair fell across his forehead and the contemplative look that had been on his face and the way he fixed his glasses, a singular finger to the bridge of them to push them up– gahhhh, focus, how did you order coffee here?? How did you just order a normal drink?? Did they _make_ normal drinks?? Oh crap, why’d Iggy have to be a coffee connoisseur on top of everything else??

“And you, Prompto?” Ignis asked, and _oh crap,_ everyone was waiting on him to order.

“Uhhhh…” Think, Prompto! How difficult was it to think of something he wanted to drink?? “H–Hot chocolate?” It came out like a question, and he cringed at his own lacklustre choice. Who ordered hot chocolate after all of that?!

“What size?”

“U–Um.” Had _Ignis_ even ordered a size? Or was that… was the size hidden in the midst of all of his order? “The… big one?” he asked, hesitant, and winced when Ignis laughed. Not malicious or anything, just _amused_ , which was _fair,_ but Prompto didn’t _know–_

“I’ve never come here!” he blurted. “I don’t know what to try.”

“You've–”

“You want a venti?”

“A…”

“Think of it as small, medium, large, and extra large. And there’s a children’s size,” Ignis said. “A venti’s twenty ounces– the same size, roughly, as a bottle of soda.”

“Oooh. Um. Maybe a… medium, then?”

“A grande.”

“A grande!” he repeated to the cashier, and he beamed as they punched in the rest of the order. “You drink a lot of coffee, don’t you, Iggy?”

“Well, we all have our vices.” He was _teasing._ Gods, that was _beautiful_. Iggy needed to be coy more often. Directed at Noct so long ago in the arcade and now directed purely on _him._ “But that asides, you said you’ve never been here? I’d assumed you had, you could have picked anywhere, Prompto.”

“Ah, I’m not… I don’t drink a lot of coffee,” he admitted, going back to the thread on his jacket.

“You.” Ignis stopped. Again. His eyebrows furrowed, and Prompto wanted to kiss away the little crease that formed because of it. Uh, he meant– not that. Except definitely that. Oh, this was just pathetic. What a _great_ first impression. “Why did you invite me here, then?”

“Noct, uh, he said you liked coffee, so… knew this was the most popular place.”

“Prompto…” A huff of laughter, another touch of gloved fingers to glasses. “You needn’t have done that. We’ll go somewhere you’d like next time.”

“No, it’s really cool!” The words filtered through, and it made his brain shut down and then kick into overdrive. “Wait, next time??” Was that– did that mean he got another date after this?? _No–_

“Yes, next time, if you’re interested.” He smiled, and Prompto melted a bit more. Head over heels. Noct was right. He _was_ pathetic. Good thing he didn’t care, Ignis was worth it, even if it didn’t go anywhere. (And think of if it _did!)_ “I’d hate to think you didn’t enjoy your date just because you thought I needed to have _coffee,”_ he said, and nudged Prompto’s arm. “You could show me your photography next time? Noctis says you’re quite the photog.”

“I–” Ignis knew he was into photography?? Noct had told him he was into photography?? Noct talked to Iggy about him???

“Venti macchiato,” the cashier said, and Ignis gave a little “ah” and turned to accept it. “And a grande chocolate.”

“That’s me,” Prompto chirped.

Ignis accepted the drink before he could even step forward to try and take it; his gloves brushed Prompto’s fingers as he handed it over and he was certain, so certain, he blushed from the roots of his hair to his neck. _Ridiculous–_

“Cute,” Ignis murmured, so low he barely heard it, and then before Prompto could process _that–_ “Shall we get a table, then?”

“Wait…” he stammered, watching him go. “Wait, Iggy–!” He scrambled after him, and thought his face might split for smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hello I have never been to starbucks I am VERY MUCH Prompto
> 
> also hc Prom decided he wanted to fight with guns after watching Iggy play Sharpshooter because _damn_
> 
>  __thanks for letting me write this!! a good excuse to go back to Promnis we are _blessed_


End file.
